This invention relates to a new type of headset solution. The headset according to the invention can be used, for example, as a cordless telephone headset or a cordless computer headset.
The use of headsets has steadily increased, especially among the field of communications. Telephone headsets and computer headsets are becoming more and more common as the use of headsets for new type of multimedia applications increases.
The first models of headsets were quite massive in construction and also heavy and very uncomfortable to use. The early models also had two loudspeakers, one for each ear. The development of technology made it possible for headsets to be designed to meet better the demands of the user with regard to comfort of use.
Headsets became available in lightweight structures and in small sizes. Even small button type loudspeakers and clip type microphones were developed where the connection cord could weigh more than the headset equipment itself. As the cordless communications technology developed the customer demand on mobility also grew.
Headset solutions such as the aforementioned small button type loudspeakers and clip type microphones were then connected to various types of cordless communications transceiver devices. The cordless communications transceiver device was then carried in the user""s pocket or attached to the user""s belt.
In the state of the art headsets the loudspeakers, microphones and communications transceiver devices are combined to a single headset device which is then attached to the user""s ear. In cordless and portable headset equipment only compact headset types that are mounted on one ear are able to meet the high requirements set by the user in regard to comfort and user friendliness.
Many types of headsets have been developed using a wide range of principles to attach the headset to the ear. Two of the most common construction principles to attach the headset to the ear are the hook type headset and the fork type headset.